


I'm Sorry Kyle

by MyRainbow5251



Category: South Park
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, Bullying, High School, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyRainbow5251/pseuds/MyRainbow5251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle Broflovski has been in love with his super best friend since 4th grade. Now they are sophomores in high school and Stan's girlfriend is finally done with their bromance. Stan is always ditching Wendy whenever Kyle wants attention, but she is sick of it. She has threatened to break up with Stan if he doesn't stop hanging out with Kyle.... </p><p>Kyle is crushed, Kenny is still a pervert. Cartman is acting strange, it seems he has a secret.</p><p>Stan x Kyle Story<br/>Super cute and a little dirty</p><p>I do not own south park or any of the characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I walk out of the school with Kenny and see Stan talking to Wendy. I can feel my body tense before I feel my legs moving towards them. 

"Hey Stan!" I say punching him in the arm playfully. Wendy is already glaring at me. 

"Ouch, What's up man?" Stan replies smiling in a way that make me melt.... God I sound like such a girl.

"Hello Kyle." Wendy says coldly. 

"Hi. Um I was just making sure we were still on tonight?" I ask glancing down at the bitch as she entwines Stan's hand with hers. 

"What?" She asks sharply looking up towards Stan. 

"Ohhhh yeah I was supposed to stay at your house tonight wasn't I?" 

"Yep! Remember? Horror movies and video games all night! We planned this like 2 weeks ago." 

"What about our date?" Wendy interjects. 

"Oh you made plans..... That's okay I'll just hang out with Ike tonight or something." I say looking down sadly. I slowly turn around pouting and sniffle. 

"Wait Kyle, I can still come over!" YES he always falls for my pouting. Wendy glares at Stan. "Oh come on Wendy, we can reschedule right?" 

"Why don't you just reschedule your sleepover?" 

"Its not a sleepover, and we made plans to do this like 2 weeks ago." Wendy huffs and rolls her eyes.

"Fine Stan." And walks away to meet up with Bebe and some other cheerleaders. 

"Are you sure man, she seems pissed." I say faking my concern for their relationship. 

"Yeah, she'll get over it though." He responds. 

We begin walking to the bus and as Stan pulls out his phone. 

"Hey. You know my rule about girlfriends while we're having guy time." 

"I'm not texting Wendy. I'm telling my mom I staying at your house and asking her to bring me a bag over."

"Oh okay. 

~+~+~+~

"Where are your parents and Ike?" Stan asks as we walk into my kitchen.

"Oh I didn't tell you my parents are visiting my aunt in New Jersey and Ike is staying at his friends house all weekend." 

"Oh okay. So what's up first?" 

"I thought we'd play Xbox then I could make dinner?"

"Sounds great!" 

~+~+~

After a good 3 hours of game playing Stan's stomach growls really loud.

"Woah dude was that you?" I asked

"Yeah. I'm getting really hungry." I pause the game 

"Okay what do you want me to make?" 

"What do you got?" 

"I can make spaghetti." 

"YES." I stand up and groan as my body pops from sitting for too long. Suddenly my phone rings and a Katy Perry song starts playing. "Really man, Katy Perry?" 

"Kenny dared me to set it to that...." I mumble answering it. "Hello." 

"Hey cocksucker, put meh on speaker." I hear the tub of lard command and roll my eyes.

"What do you want Cartman?" 

"Put meh on speaker Kyle!" He wince. I clip the button 

"Its Cartman." I say to Stan. "Your on speaker." 

"So what are you queers up to? Butt fucking again." 

"Heh sure. What do you want fatty?" Stan asks.

"Hey! I'm not fat! I just big boned! I have half a mind to come over there and kick you and your Jew lover in the ass!"

"Okay Cartman, I'm gonna hang up if don't get on with it." I say.

"Fine, Fine. I was just calling to tell Stan that Craig was talking about finger banging your girlfriend in Biology class today." 

"No he wasn't Cartman, you're just trying to start crap."

"Yes he was, you ginger! He told me he was going to booty call Wendy tonight!" 

"No way, I'm gonna call Wendy." Stan says picking up his phone and walking away. 

"Wait Stan! We have a no girlfriends rule during guys time!" I yell and Stan stands still. 

"Really Kyle?" Cartman begins, "We all know you have a gay boner for Stan but you won't even let him talk to his girlfriend while you guys are hanging out?" 

"I didn't talk to Bebe, during guy time, when I was dating her!"

"2 things Kyle. 1. That was in like 6th grade and 2. you dated Bebe for like a week." Stan says before walking outside to call Wendy. 

I let out a deep breath and pout, I can feel tears forming in my eyes. 

"Stop pouting Kyle. You know you're cute enough to have anyone, why do you still go after a jerk like Stan?" 

"What did you say Cartman?" I ask confused. 

"Nothing fag! Goodbye!" 

I walked back into the kitchen and continue making spaghetti, still pouting. 

Then Stan comes back in. "Wendy told me Craig hasn't talk to her today. I guess you we're right Kyle, Cartman was just trying to start stuff." I don't respond. "Kyle?" I still don't respond. "Come on Kyle. I'm sorry for breaking a guy time rule!" I continue to ignore him. "I'll do whatever you want Kyle! Please forgive me." 

"Okay! I wanna watch this horror movie Token let me borrow!" I say excitedly, if I stay depressed to long after he talk to Wendy he might suspect something else is bothering me. So I'm just gonna try to enjoy my time with him.

"Oh no Kyle, not a horror movie. Your a total pussy about scary movies." 

"No I'm not!"

"Really then what the time when we watched the Grudge? or the time we watch Nightmare on Elm Street? Or the tim-" 

"Okay I get it!" I interrupt. "But I still wanna watch it." 

"Haaa fine, what movie is it even?" 

"Finders Keeper." I say showing him the box. 

"A doll movie? Really Kyle? Don't you remember Annabelle?"

"Yes I do, and I will be fine. I've heard its really cool!" 

"Doll movies are cool." 

"Shut up Stan!" I say glaring at him. 

~+~+~+~ 

After we ate our pasta and play video games for a few hours, we sit down on the couch with a bucket of popcorn, tiny chocolate bars and a huge blanket. Stan hit play on the remote and yeah....

Everything was fine till I started shaking a bit a quarter of away through the movie. 

"Kyle are you okay?" Stan asks.

"Yes I'm fine Stan." I say trying to sound annoyed, but he could see right through it.

"Dude your literally trembling." 

"I'm fine!" I yell then try to focus and the screen. Suddenly I feel Stan's arm wrapped around him. "Stan?" 

"Sorry." He say taking his arm away. "I just thought maybe you wouldn't be so scared if you felt protected and that was the only way I could think to make you feel that way." 

"Stan I'm not mad, its just..... you can put your arm back. I mean, if you want." Stan smiles and does just that. We go back to watching the movie and not even a minute later that creepy ass doll pops up out of nowhere and my head immediately ends up in Stan's chest. 

"Its okay Kyle, none of this is real." He says rubbing my back as if I'd break if he rubbed too hard. After that the movie doesn't quite as scary. 

~+~+~+~

Its almost 3am by the time the movie is over and even though I had this hunky warm jock boy's arms wrapped around me there was no way I'd be able to make it upstairs alone. 

"Come Kyle, lets go to bed." Stan said standing up from the couch, I quickly snatch his hand into a death grip. "Really Kyle I haven't had to hold your hand as we went up the stairs since 8th grade." I frown up at him pitifully, and he nods understanding. He squeezes my hand and we walk up to my room hand in hand. I can't help but feel really happy holding his hand. 

We reach my bed and after I climb on it, I release his hand. To my surprise he walks towards the couch in my room and takes off his shirt showing his amazing six pack in the dime light. 

"Stan!" His head jerks towards me. "I don't wanna sleep alone." He smiles happily and nods. 

"Okay just for tonight." He pulls the covers down and slides in next to me. After he falls asleep I cuddle into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan make a decision, it hurts Kyle

I was the first person at the bus stop that Monday morning. A couple of minutes later I saw Cartman running towards me from the right. Honestly he had slimmed down a bit since 4th grade but he's still chubby and we still tease him about it. 

"Good morning Kyle." He says strangely polite. 

"Good morning fatass." I say not even turning to look at him. 

"Oh come on Kyle I'm not being rude to you so there's no reason to be rude to meh." 

"Why aren't you being rude Cartman? Its weird." 

"Well Kyle I feel bad for you." 

"What? Why?" 

"Because I can tell Stan ditched you to go pick up Wendy this morning." He was right. Stan texted me this morning and told me Wendy asked him to pick her up. Stan always takes me to school and I hate taking the bus. 

"Wendy is his girlfriend, I'm fine." 

"No your not man. We all know your in love with Stan, so I know your upset he ditched you for his girlfriend." 

"What are you talking about... I'm not in love with Stan!" 

"Yes you are Kyle. And I'm sorry, I know how you feel." He rubbing my back this makes me raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you, know how I feel?" I yell grabbing his hand and pushing it away. Suddenly he snatches my hand in his. 

"I know how it feels to be in love with someone and they not love you back." I pull my hand away. 

"Who are you in love with?" I ask but Kenny suddenly walks up on my right side.

"Good morning guys." He clasps his arm around my waist. "Especially you beautiful." Kenny says then squeezes my butt causing me to yelp. 

"Good morning Kenny." I say blushing.

"Okay Kenny if your done trying to rape Kyle, then can you show me this picture you wouldn't stop texting me about all last night. "

"Oh yeah. So I stayed at Butters' this weekend," He fishes into his backpack. "and look what I got him to do." He says pulling out a photo of our shy friend in a long blond wig and ladies lingerie. 

"Awh sick Kenny! We gotta show this to the rest of the guys!" Cartman yells.

"Noooo." He says putting the picture away. 

"What do you mean 'no'?" 

"I promised Butters I wouldn't show it to many people." 

"Why would you wanna take a picture like this and not plaster it all over the school halls?"

"Cause I think its sexy." Kenny says so simply. 

"Eww that's gross!" 

"Are you and Butters together?" I suddenly ask. 

"Um not, we're sorta just friends with benefits at the moment. But who knows, maybe will go out on day." Kenny answers. Then the bus pull up and we get on and head to school. 

~+~+~+~

When I got to school I couldn't find Stan so I went to the back of the school where we usually ditch class together. 

As I turned the corner I heard him snicker. "Really Wendy, this is why you wanted me to pick you up this morning?" he giggle again.

"It's not funny Stan!" I hear her yell in her high pitched voice.

"Your jealous of Kyle. Really Wendy, calm down, me and Kyle have just been friends since we were babies and you know he's important to me." Stan replied

"Well Stan, you need to chose! Who is more important to you? Me, your GIRLFRIEND, or Kyle. Either you stop hanging out with him or we are over."

"Wendy why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Because Stan not only did you ditch our date on Friday but you coped out of dinner with my family Saturday!" 

"Wen-" 

"No Stan! Choose! Now!" Stan looked down and bit his lip. 

"I choose you, of course." Wendy smiled victoriously and pulls Stan into a hug. Tears begin to stream down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

As I get around to the front of the school I wipe my face with my jacket sleeve. I quickly walk to my first period and don't sit in my usual seat. A few minutes later someone comes up behind me and taps on my shoulder.

I turn around to see Stan. "Kyle can we talk?" He say. I feel the tear swelling up in my puffy eyes again. "Hey are you okay? " He asked sounding concerned but I know he must be faking it. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear him break our friendship off. Hot tears roll down my cheeks and I feel Stan try to pull me into a hug.

"Don't touch me!" I yell standing up, the room goes quiet and everyone one stares at me. I quickly put my head down, in hope that no one can tell I'm crying and run out of the room. I make my way to the janitors upstairs, another place me and Stan skip class together. 

I'll just stay in here for the next 2 periods or till lunch...

~+~+~+~

Lunch comes around and I go, but only because I'm starving, afterwards I'll go back to class. I mean I don't have 3rd period with Stan so it should be fine, but I'm sure I'll get questioned about my out burst by the rest of the guys. 

As soon as I sit down at a table with my pizza Craig walks over. 

"Hey Kyle. Why'd you scream at Stanly in first period today?" He asks.

"None of your business Craig." I say with obvious irritation.

"What's wrong with you? Is it your time of the month or something?" 

"Leave me alone!" I snap at him. He smirks, flips me off and walks away. 

Kenny, Eric, and... Stan sit down at the table. I keep my head down. 

"What was all the about?" Kenny asks. I don't answer.

Stan is sitting next to me and I try to ignore him for the first few minutes, then he just has to touch my knee. 

"Hey Kyle." He whisper to me, leaning in. I turn and glare at him. 

"What Stan?" I ask coldly.

"I need to talk to you." 

"Fine Stan then talk to me."

"Sooo Wendy is jealous of how much we hang out and wants me to break off our friendship." He said it.... I can't believe he's actually doing this. 16 years of friendship over. I've known I was in love with him for 7 years and now he's just leaving me for what? For a girl? For a girl he breaks up with every other month? 

Crying yet again I stand and start running. Someone grabs my arm stopping me from moving though. 

"Kyle wait!" 

"Leave me alone Stan!" 

"No Kyle wait just listen to me." 

"No!" 

"Leave him alone Stan." I hear someone say and I turn around, surprised to see Cartman. 

"Stay out of this Eric! I just want to explain to him-" Cartman cuts him off. 

"Kyle's done hearing your lies." He says wrapping his arm around my and rubbing tentatively. "Come on Kyle." He than guides me out of the café.

The rest of that day Cartman follows me around and keeps my mind off Stan. He even ditches last period with me so I don't have to see him. 

As were walking out of the school he says to me, "You should stay at my house tonight and watch this new movie I got." 

"Sure Cartman!" I say smiling. 

He has been so nice to me lately. Maybe he's planning something bad to do to me... But he does know how upset I am about Stan, so maybe not. 

A we turn to go to the bus I see Stan just standing there staring at us. 

~+~+~+~

"Where's your mom Cartman?" I asked.

"Oh she went to see my grandma, Supposedly she's dying or something." He answered nonchalantly. My eyes widened. 

"Oh I'm really sorry."

"Noh its cool." 

"Okay.... So what movie are we watching?" 

"Oh you'll see, I think you'll like it," He giggled suspiciously. "can you go get it for me. Its on my bed in my room. I'll get some snacks." 

"Okay." I say than walk up stairs to Cartman's room. 

When I get in there I don't see the movie on his bed. I look on the floor and don't see anything. So I crawl onto the bed and look underneath it. 

Suddenly I hear the bedroom door slam. My head jerks around to see Eric smiling at me ominously.

"What're you-" 

"Shush Kyle..." He he's harshly, walking up behind me. "Ya know when I was on my way up hear, I was rethinking this. I was thinking, maybe this really is the wrong thing to do, but seeing your big, hot ass presented up in the air... now I know I should use that slutty hole you got for all it's worth." He grabs my hand behind my back and tying them quickly. ]

"Ow Cartman let go! This isn't funny!"

"I'm not kidding Kyle." He pulls my shorts and underwear off at the same time. I kick at him and he grabs my ankle squeezing it tightly, making me whimper. "If you keep kicking I'll break it." Keeping his weight on me he reaches over to his nightstand and grabs something. "Open your mouth." I shake my head. "Open your goddamn mouth or I will thrust into your right now and tear your ass open!" Tears welding up in my eyes, I open. He stick a white pill in, I try to spit it out but he covers my mouth. He then holds my nose "Swallow it or I'll let you suffocate." I do was he says and he lets go. "Good boy. That will make you feel good." 

I feel his finger against entrance. "No! CARTMAN STOP!!!" I yell as loud as I can, I hope someone can hear me. Suddenly my body got really hot...


	4. Chapter 4

~Stan's Point of view right after school is let out~

I went to Wendy's after school, I was still pouting over Kyle. I never meant it to be this way. I wasn't actually going to break things off with Kyle. I lied to Wendy to get out of the situation, I guess Kyle over heard, or someone else did and told him. I feel so bad about everything, this is a huge misunderstanding. 

I went to Wendy's after school because she kept begging me and wouldn't shut up, but honestly now I just sitting here on her couch ignoring her. 

"I heard that Kyle was upset today, so I guess you really did it. Did he cry? I heard he did, hahaha! That's too good! Anyway, thank you babe. I knew you loved me more than that fag, and I wanna show my appreciation." Wendy said unbuttoning the top two buttons on her shirt and getting on her knees in front of me. I could not believe my ears. This bitch was laughing a my best friend crying! And calling him a fag. I knew Wendy wasn't the best person and I knew she didn't like Kyle but still! 

"WENDY! Your being a total bitch, Kyle is my best friend! IF you really loved me than you wouldn't want me to stop hanging out with Kyle, when you know how important he is to me! Ya know what Wendy it's over!" I scream at her standing up and walking to the door.

"Your leaving me? YOU CAN"T LEAVE ME! God Stan! Your such a queer for him! Go, go run to your faggot boyfriend!" 

"You know what Wendy that's what I'm gonna do."

"And for the record! I've been cheating on you with Craig!!"

"Okay I really don't care, that just makes you a whore." I say walking out of her house. I'm just gonna go to Cartman's, apologize to Kyle, explain everything to him, and hope he forgives me. I really hope he does, he so important to me. I.... I really love him. I've always known that but, been to afraid to tell him. I think he feels the same way about me. I'm going to confess to him when I get there too. 

~+~+~+~

I get to Eric's quickly.

I was about to knock on the front door when I hear, "No! CARTMAN STOP!!!" Its Kyle's voice.

I burst through the front door and look around. "Ahhh, stop please!" I hear him moan from upstairs. I run up the stairs and go to Cartman's room. 

I grab hold of the back of Eric's shirt "Get off him!" I yell, pulling him back slinging him on the ground. 

"Ow damn it that hurt."

"What the hell are you doing Cartman? You can't just go around raping your friends!" I yell at him then turn to Kyle. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Kyle's face is flushed, his pants are off, he's hard... I feel furious see what he's done to Kyle. God I'm so stupid if I had just broke up with Wendy in the first place and told Kyle I loved him this would have never happened. 

I turn back to Cartman. "You bastard! What did you do to him?!" I punch him straight in the nose. Suddenly my body takes over and basically I started beating the shit out of the fatass. After about 7 minutes I stop. His nose is broken, his face and body is bruised, he can barley even stand. 

"Now Cartman why would you do that to Kyle?" 

"You wouldn't understand Stan.... You don't know what its like to love someone... and they not love you back... Seeing Kyle fawn over you everyday and never being able to have him look at me that way... Its infuriating..."

"So your in love with Kyle? And this is how you show it to him? "

"Obviously i'm not very good at showing my feeling Stan!" 

"You are sick! Get out!" He crawls over to his desk and a pulls himself up with it and slowly waddles out. I turn to Kyle. "Are you okay?" He's still blushing and somehow.... still hard.

"Sort of." I untie his hand, his skin is burning up.

"What did he do to you, you feel like your running a fever?" 

"He um gave me some sort of drug."

"That asshole. Kyle I so sorry this happened to you." I rub my hand on his back and hear him whimper cutely. I realize I'm kinda starting to get hard, seeing Kyle like this, hearing his cute noises. 

"Ah Stan I don't know what to do, my body is really hot." I knew he'd probably say no but I had to ask.

"Do you want me to help you?" Kyle's eyes go wide, then he looks down.


	5. Chapter 5

~Stan's Point of view~

"Do you want me to help you?" Kyle's eyes go wide, then he looks down.

"You don't have to do that Stan." 

"What? I wanna help you Kyle." 

"What? Your not grossed out by me."

"Of course not Kyle I love you."

"But you don't love me the same way I love you."

"Yes I do Kyle. I want to help you because I love you and think you're beautiful and just seeing you like this is making me hard." 

"Really?" 

"Really Kyle." I say placing my lips on his, and giving him a tender kiss. 

"Ahh Stan" He moaned.

"I'm gonna help you. Okay?" He nods, I pull his shirt off and kiss him again. Then I slowly move down his body, leaving marks as I go, till I make it to his left nipple. I flick it with my tongue then suck on it. I let my teeth nibble on it gently causing Kyle to writhe under me. I do the same to the right. 

"Staaan... Please hurry." He pants. Finally I wrap my hand around his cock and pump it through my fist. "Ahhh.... Stan can I... Can I suck you?" 

"Kyle you don't have to do that, I'm supposed to be helping you."

"But wanna taste you..." He said so innocently.

"Fine I guess if you want to." I take my shirt off, Kyle smile and gets down on his knees in front of me and takes my shorts off out. He licks up my length.

"Your bigger than I remember." 

"You haven't seen my dick up close since elementary school." 

"Good point but still, you've got to be at least 8 inches." He said taking the head of my cock in his mouth. After a few minutes he's able to almost get the whole thing in his mouth.

"Ahh Kyle your really good at this, have you done this before?" He blushes and pulls off. 

"Well... You know how I told you that I jerked off with Kenny that one time?" I remember and I wasn't happy about it, but I didn't tell him that.

"Yeah..."

"Well there were two things I sorta forgot to mention. First of all it wasn't a one time thing and second of all he taught me how to suck cock." 

"Seriously, what about Butters?" 

"That was before him and Butters started doing stuff." 

"Oh... did you ever have sex with him?" 

"What?! No of course not!" I rolled my eyes and nodded my head indicating I was done talking about it. Kyle went back to sucking my cock, I ran my fingers through his hair massaging his scalp. Kyle moans around my member.

"Ah, god Kyle that felt really good." He moans again. "Ah Kyle I'm gonna come soon." He doesn't budge. "Seriously Kyle I'm gonna come... NOW!" I scream coming in his mouth he swallows all of it. He pulls off with a 'pop'.

" You taste better than Kenny." He says so simply licking his pink lips. 

"Don't tell me that." I Pull him onto my lap and kiss him passionately. 

"Stanley I want you inside me." He whispers to me blushing harder than before.

"Are you sure?" He nods. I bring three of my fingers to his mouth and he take them in, coating them in saliva. I bring them down to his hole, after circling the tight muscle I push one in, Kyle's breath hitches. "Does it hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." After a few minutes I'm able to put another one in. I scissor them apart, stretching him, then I search for his prostate. "Ah Stan, there!" I continue massaging it. "I'm gonna come!" 

"Go ahead baby, come!" White string splatter onto his chest, but his hard-on doesn't go down. "Your still hard?" 

With his face bright red he says, "More please." I push another finger in and stretching him more. "Ahh Stan I can't wait any longer... I want your cock." And with that I position myself at his entrance.

"Ready?" I ask teasingly

"Yes please!" I push in slowly, feeling slight resistance. "Stan I'm not a doll you don't h-have to be so gentle." I thrust the rest of the way in. Its so warm and tight "Ahhh!" 

"Better?"

"I feel so full." I pull almost all the way out then push back in roughly. "Ahhh, faster Stan, right there!" I quicken my pace and thrust harder. "Soo good, I don't think I'm going to last much longer." 

"Ah I don't think.... I-I'm going to either." I place my mouth on his, he lets me in and allows me to explore. One of my hands travels up to his left nipple, tweaking it, the other goes to his member and encourages his orgasm. 

"Its too much! Ahh, I'm coming!!!" His muscles tightened around me as he comes. 

"Uh Kyyle!" I yell coming inside his tight channel. After we catch our breaths, some what, I hear Kyle say, 

"I feel... a lot better." I sit up and glare at him. He shrugs his shoulder and I roll my eyes.

"Let's get you home beautiful." I say standing up pecking him on the cheek and putting on my shorts. After I get the rest of my clothes on I pull Kyle and help him pull his underwear on. 

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? Do you not want me to help you get dressed?" 

"No not that what I meant, I just wanna go to your house..." He says pouting, I kiss his lips. 

"Okay love. I guess we need to talk anyway." And after that we head to my house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet end.

"Okay... I don't even know where to begin..." I say rolling my eyes at how complicated this whole situation has become. 

"I don't either." Stan say shrugging. 

"How about the whole Wendy thing" I suggest.

"Okay, so this morning I picked Wendy up and she started complaining to me about how we spend too much time together, I told her I was because we're close friends but now I'm starting to think its because we like each other secretly." He says with a smug smirk.

"Just continue." I say coldly.

"Okaay.... Anyways she told me to pick between you and her and I didn't feel like fighting with her so I just told her that I choose her." I tear up at just the memory." BUT! I didn't mean it! I just said that to get out of a fight. And when I was trying to talk to you in class and at lunch I was trying to tell you about it, not break off our friendship. Then when you reacted the way you did, I caught on the you or someone must have over heard my conversation with her." I relax a bit more. "I'm so sorry about all of this." I blink the water away.

"What about Wendy now?" I sniffle and wipe my nose with my too long sleeve.

"I broke up with her before I went to Cartman's to find you." Disgust dipping as he say his name.

"Thank you for that by the way Stan, for saving me I mean."

"Kyle... He didn't go all the way, did he?"

"No, he didn't, thanks to you." I smile.

"Thank god!" He paused staring at me. "And you're okay right?"

"I'm fine now Stan." 

"Good." He kisses my cheek. "I love you Kyle." 

"Okay that's the other thing, when did that happen?" 

"I've always loved you I just haven't realized it or been ready to confront it till recently."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"I love you too for the record I have, this way, since like Fourth grade." Stan smiles and pulls me closer, planting a heated kiss on my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here... please be gentle! I tried really hard to make it good sorry if it sucks... Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Also if you have any requests for any south park fanfics or any other fandoms I would love to try and make that for you.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
